The present invention relates to CATV amplifier circuitry and, more particularly, to the construction of a distribution circuit thereof.
A prerequisite with conventional CATV repeating amplifier circuitry is that two different kinds of repeating amplifiers, i.e., a trunk distributing amplifier and a trunk branching amplifier be provided on each of a trunk distribution line and a subscriber distribution line. Both of the trunk distributing amplifier and trunk branching amplifier have customarily been used at the same level on all of the distributing terminals. As a result, not all of the distributing terminals are effectively used at all times, i.e., some of them have to be subjected to terminal processing as idle terminals. This is undesirable from the cost performance standpoint.